


swimming

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Series: Survivalinstinctvalkyria's Enstars Ficember 2018 [12]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I've now created the Kurokeichi tag you're welcome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: Kuro and Keito take Eichi to the beach, and Eichi can't help but be amazed.





	swimming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if Eichi can swim in Canon now he can't
> 
> Also I need to write something better for this ship but here's what they get for now

“Hold on to me, Tenshouin.”

 

Kuro's voice is comforting as the two of them walk farther out into the water. Eichi loops his arm around Kuro's, staying close to his side, and watches the waves.

 

It's fascinating how they break past his skin, unrelentless in their pursuit of the shore. Kuro's hand is taking his before he knows it, and pulling him out to where the water reaches their chests.

 

“Don't go too deep!” Keito calls from the shore, pen still moving as he works on the student council paperwork that always seems to pile up endlessly.

 

Kuro waves him off, turning around so that his back faces Eichi. “Wrap your arms around my neck, and lean against my back. I want you to get used to being in the water.”

 

There's not an ounce of hesitation as Eichi wraps his arms around Kuro's neck, snuggling close against the broader back before him - Kuro is always gentle, after all, caring and never downright insulting anyone once you get close to him.

 

He's  _ nothing  _ like Keito.

 

He sends Keito a glance as he feels his legs leave the ocean floor, and seeing that downright concerned look on his face is, for lack of a better word,  _ amazing. _

 

“Hold on tight,” he hears Kuro whisper, before the boy holding him pushes himself off of the water and starts swimming.

 

His stamina is beyond impressive, and he's able to swim Eichi across the water with relative ease.

 

“Whoa,” Eichi breathes, amazed by how free he feels like this.

 

“Pretty cool, right?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

They go a few laps around their little area, Keito screaming something incoherent at them from the shore. When Kuro's  _ finally  _ tired out, he stops a few feet from the shore, letting Eichi down before scooping him in his arms.

 

“Hasumi will kill me if I let ya walk back,” Kuro explains, even though Eichi doesn't actually mind it at all. He's grown into this kind of affection, gentle touches from someone other than Keito. Eichi smiles, leaning back against Kuro's chest and eyeing Keito standing in the water's shallow end, shoes and socks discarded, and pants rolled up.

 

He's about to rant, they both can tell, so Kuro shuts him up with a quick peck before he can start. Propping Eichi up, he lets Eichi give Keito a kiss of his own.

 

“Let's get you two dried, I don't want either of you, especially _ you _ , Eichi, getting sick,” he starts once Eichi leans away. Eichi pouts, tucking his head back into Kuro's shoulder.

 

“It's eighty degrees, Keito.”

 

Kuro's laughter rumbles against Eichi's side, spilling out smooth and comforting, like water against his palms.


End file.
